


Pumpin' Blood

by dragontattoo75



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Virgin, Butt Plugs, Cockyboys - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Porn Video, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontattoo75/pseuds/dragontattoo75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When soulful newbie Zach joins CockyBoys, his boss soon finds a way to turn his nervousness into business. No one stays a bottom virgin for long in this family. FINALIST in the CockyBoys Fan Fiction Contest 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpin' Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my pre-readers [Karenec](http://archiveofourown.org/users/karenec/pseuds/karenec/) and nmydreamz, and [Sue273](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sue273/pseuds/sue273/) for betaing.  
> Title from the song [Pumpin Blood](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j4I0PqNzKE/) by NONONO. 
> 
> You can find the other finalists and winners at the Cocky Beast blog [here](http://thecockybeast.com//).
> 
>  

 

****

Zach’s hand trembles when he lifts it up to press the rusty doorbell. It’s one of those intricate types, designed in wrought iron, though years of corrosion have rendered it useless. Can this really be someone’s home?

****

Clenching his hand into a fist, he tries to compose himself. This is his job now, so he needs to man up.

****

His ass burns when he shifts his weight from foot to foot. The plug is still in its place, where he’d inserted it with a lot of patience and lube, as he’d been instructed. Its presence makes it impossible to forget why he’s here, the pressure sending sparks through his lower abdomen each time he bends forward. It’s so _foreign_.

****

Drawing deep breaths, he tries to relax, but the tightness in his stomach won’t go away no matter what he does. What he’s here for, he’s done to others, jerked off to countless times watching videos, and he’s in the hands of a pro. This is his choice; what he wants.

****

Before he chickens out, he knocks hard on the door. Whoever opens the door must’ve been standing right inside, waiting. Zach’s fist still hangs awkwardly in midair.

****

Peeking inside the dark hall, he hears a deep voice rumble, “Yeah?” before a tall figure appears. Ty stands in military boots, tight, dark jeans—ripped at the knees—a plum henley. He stares with stormy eyes. Zach’s mouth goes dry.

****

“Well?” The man’s eyes run over Zach’s form, scrutinizing from head to toe, making him feel naked and clumsy in his own skin. This was such a bad idea.

****

Zach opens his mouth to say he’s changed his mind—he’s clearly not as ready as he thought—but the man turns into the darkness. “I’m in the living room. You can go home or come inside, boy. I don’t care.” Then he’s gone, leaving Zach to make the decision on his own.

****

Zach’s fantasized about it for months, years, but there’s been no opportunity until now.

****

Honestly, that’s a lie.

****

If he’d worked for it, he would’ve had the chance a long time ago. He’s seen the way some of those guys at the training studio back home in Dallas looked at him, like they wanted him. That way. Perhaps he hadn’t tried hard enough. Perhaps he was _afraid_.

****

Now he’s committed, signed a contract, told his boss he’d do it. And Ty agreed. If Zach retreats from his deal, the consequences might be unemployment. He’s really liked everything up until now: kissing, the fleshjack, fucking a man. But this is different. Now he’ll have someone’s dick inside him. He’ll get fucked by Ty—the buff guy with the most intense look Zach’s ever seen.

****

Ty doesn’t seem like the type who cares about people’s aura’s, to play the piano, or take pleasure in making others laugh. He’s domineering, tough, _experienced_.

****

Zach takes a step forward, over the threshold, into the darkness.

****

He finds the man in the middle of the room, sitting in a heavy, wooden armchair, like something their bosses have found in an antique shop. Ty’s still fully dressed, hands relaxed on the armrests, his gaze boring into Zach’s.

****

“You’re wearing the plug.”

****

It’s not a question.

****

Zach nods anyway, thinking about making a joke about it, but keeps quiet. Waits.

****

“Undress.”

****

An order. Okay, he can do that. Zach’s not shy about his body.

****

He stifles a groan when he bends over, the pressure _there_ increasing. He pulls off his sneakers and tennis socks, and rises up to rip off his wife-beater.

****

“Stop.”

****

Zach’s hand freezes on the fabric behind his head.

****

“Slow.”

****

His throat tightens, and he swallows noisily. No way he can get hard for this.

****

He glides the top over his head, feeling the cool air hit his sweaty skin, his nipples hardening as shivers runs up his sides. He glances up to Ty’s face. The man’s eyes are dark, hooded, devouring him.

****

Zach wiggles his ass, feeling the unfamiliar silicone filling him up. Completely.

****

“C’mere.” Ty beckons him over with his finger. Zach finds himself slowly approaching, stopping when big, warm hands grab his waist. “You did like I told you?” Ty looks up, his eyes telling what his voice doesn’t—Ty wants him.

****

Zach nods eagerly, instantly more at ease. He knows he’s wanted, and knows Ty will take care of him, make it good.

****

“Then show me.”

****

“Uhm, you want me to . . . “ Zach swirls his finger.

****

“Turn around and show me your hole.”

****

The man’s words go straight to Zach’s dick, warmth spreading up his neck, his pulse increasing.

****

His fingers tremble, fumbling with the button and zipper. Zach turns, letting his shorts fall to his feet. Ty grips his ass cheeks, pressing him forward.

****

Zach catches himself before he falls on his face, standing with his ass in the air, embarrassed. “Ah, okay, I can do that.”

****

Ty slaps his ass cheek, the sting burning a second later. Then Zach moans. Loudly.

****

“Fuck! Your ass!” Ty groans, breath flushing against Zach’s sensitive area, his blood pumping. “Stand still while I fix you.”

****

Zach’s arms threaten to give in while the plug exits his body, his own muscles helping.

****

Ty grunts behind him, slapping his cheek again. “You’re open and ready for me. Your body’s asking for it.”

****

Zach feels blood singing in his veins, and pants.

****

“Now. Stand up.”

****

Zach straightens up, catching himself from falling by gripping Ty’s massive shoulder. The man’s gaze shoots up to Zach.

****

“Steady.”

****

Zach bites his lip, lightheaded.

****

Unbuckling his belt, Ty works his own jeans open in his lap and fishes out his hard cock. Fuck! Zach gulps. _That’s got to be at least nine inches. I can’t do it._

****

“Stop doubting yourself!” Ty barks.

****

Zach’s eyes snap up. All right. Ty knows what he’s doing. If Zach didn’t have his attention focused on the nine inches, he’d sense the aura surrounding Ty. Red. The color of blood.

****

Ty has the condom rolled on, fingers smeared with lube. “Foot up here.” He pats the side of the chair. Zach complies. No way is he in any condition to make decisions on his own right now. He’s going to sit . . . on that!

****

Swallowing hard, he braces himself.

****

“Don’t tense up! Relax!”

****

Ty’s voice leads him, slick fingers penetrating his loose hole, warm and good.

****

Zach’s dick jerks in interest.

****

“That’s right. You’ll like this.”

****

Ty’s voice is soothing. Blood is pumping in Zach’s arteries and out into the vessels, showing how much he likes it. A keening sound fills the air, and the second he realizes it’s him making it, Zach snaps his mouth closed.

****

“No! Let me hear you!”

****

Zach reopens his mouth.

****

“Look at me.”

****

Zach opens his eyes, meeting Ty’s, and nearly falls over. “Fuck!” he utters, unable to move his eyes away from their connected gaze.

****

“Hey.” Ty’s voice is soft, one hand stroking Zach’s sweaty hair away from his face. “Sit up on your knees. Straddle me face to face. You set the pace.”

****

Zach nods eagerly. Good plan.

****

He climbs up in the man’s lap, knees on either side of rough jeans, gripping at the henley. Ty steers his own cock in the right direction, eyes never leaving Zach’s face. Zach feels the plump head press its way inside the rim. He sits down slow, so slow, his dick jumping when he feels Ty pressing where the plug was minutes ago.

****

“You like that?”

****

Zach moans, raises himself carefully, and sits back down. Up. Down.

****

“It’s good?”

****

Zach lets go of Ty with a hand. Has to touch himself.

****

He tugs at his dick, furiously.

****

“Yeah, just like that,” Ty groans in front of him, pressing at Zach’s bottom lip with his thumb. Zach eagerly sucks it into his mouth. “High-strung one, you.”

****

Not once does Ty lift his pelvis. Zach controls their pace completely. It’s so good.

****

He feels it too early, Ty’s dick in him, making him come. Like never before, Zach arches his back, and shoots out his fluids. All over his hand. Ty’s clothes. Up on the man’s neck. His pulse hammering.

****

Instantly Ty moves and holds Zach’s shoulders while spearing his way inside Zach’s used hole: Up. Up. Up.

****

“Shit!” Ty quickly pulls out, rips off the condom, and comes all over Zach’s chest, his head jerking back with a thump.

****

Zach falls shivering over Ty, who catches him before their foreheads collide.

****

“Ungh!” Zach moans, feeling like he’s floating. Ty groans deep in his ear.

****

They are still trying to catch their breath, Ty’s head lying on Zach’s shoulder.

****

He tries getting up from Ty’s lap, legs quivering, ass on fire. Now he feels it.

****

“Cut!”

****

Zach’s head jerks up, threatening to make him fall. He turns.

****

His boss is there, clasping his shoulder. “Great job, guys. Awesome!”

****

Ty gets a squeeze. “Well done, Ty.”

****

Zach’s eyes seek Ty’s. This was a set-up.

****

Ty buckles his leather belt, not meeting Zach’s eyes.

****

Shouldn’t he have been told this was a scene? Humiliation flows through him and he slumps down onto the floor, naked and spent.

****

Then a hand reaches for his, pulls him up again and throws a soft robe over his shoulders. His boss stuffs an energy drink in his hand. “You did good. Perfect.”

****

His heart’s hammering. “You tricked me into believing this was a test. A try-out. Ty was supposed to show me the ropes.”

****

“And he did.”

****

Zach looks over to the chair. Ty’s staring back.

****

“It was a success. You didn’t even look over to us when you came inside the room. Didn’t look away from him.”

****

Ty rises, slowly approaching Zach like he’s a frightened animal. Fuck that!

****

“We didn’t get to kiss,” Ty says, taking Zach’s chin, lifting it up for warm lips to press in. Then it’s over, and Ty smacks his ass, strutting past him.

****

“Hey!” Zach yells after him, and when Ty turns, he winks.

****

Zach’s not sure he’ll ever want to watch this particular video, but this . . . _this_ , he wants again.

********  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you're interested, I have a Teen Wolf fanfic inspired by Levi Karter's dancing [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909205/). 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://darkhairedguys.tumblr.com/) and [Pinterest](https://no.pinterest.com/dragontattoo75/).


End file.
